


Birthdays

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [19]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Character Study, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've never meant as much to him as others expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 6 June 2016  
> Word Count: 156  
> Prompt: birthdays  
> Summary: They've never meant as much to him as others expect.   
> Spoilers: Pre-series character study of Damien. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I just had to write a birthday fic for Damien on his birthday. And I went a little old school in doing a character study piece, but I like doing that sort of thing.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of Damien, both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

They've never meant as much to him as others expect. Maybe that's because of losing his parents at such a young age, then being fostered to his father's friend who just happened to be the President of the United States. The First Lady was cold, distant, reminding him a lot of the second governess before his parents' deaths.

The boarding schools were strict, and such celebrations were downplayed as frivolous. By the time he turned eighteen, all he cared about was graduating prep school and heading off to college, where life would be a little less regimented.

And then he met Amani and Kelly. Both of whom were appalled by his utter lack of celebrating. Thankfully, both of them have changed his mind over time. He's come to expect craziness from midnight to midnight on his birthday. Their enthusiasm is infectious. He wonders where they'll be and what they'll do this year when he turns thirty.


End file.
